


Guardian Care Instructions

by SquidQueen, Waffles22_screaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidQueen/pseuds/SquidQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffles22_screaming/pseuds/Waffles22_screaming
Summary: Instructions on how to care for guardians from Minecraft. Plus some lore. May or may not be in the same universe as Family in a Different Realm.
Kudos: 10





	Guardian Care Instructions

Guardians are wonderful and loyal pets, although they certainly can cost a lot of time and gold to properly take care of. And the gold isn't just because they like having some.

Outline:

Chapter I:

1: **Where to get a Guardian, what type, and how many**

2: **Habitat**

3: **Diet**

4: **Taming**

Chapter 2:

5: **Behavior**

6: **Anatomy**

7: **Life Cycle**

Chapter 3:

8: **History**

**Where to get a Guardian, what type, and how many**

Where you get your guardians is your choice, although rescuing abandoned guardians is recommended over buying one from a guardian capture company.

It is recommended that you get adult or juvenile guardians if this is your first time, although be aware that even if you don't adopt an elder guardian, you will likely end up with one given enough time and proper conditions.

If you want to take care of guardians, never adopt only one; They are highly social creatures and can easily fall into fear, anxiety, or depression if they are left alone.

In the wild, guardians live in groups of 60 to 80, although obviously this would be extremely costly to do yourself. Most rescues recommend adopting in groups of 9 to 23, as this is more affordable while still providing a great sense of security for your pets.

**Habitat**

Although guardians do not require water to breath, it goes without saying that keeping them in air for any extended period is cruelty.

They prefer cold or temperate water, as warm water can exhaust them and potentially damage their scales.

Guardians—especially elders—requires lots of space.

A good of thumb is 30 cubic meters for one, and 15 to 20 more for every additional guardian. Note that this only takes home space into account, not open water space, and that it does not account for elder guardians.

It is recommended that elder guardians have 256 cubic meters of water. Fortunately, they do not often require open water space, and they are more than willing to share the space with other guardians.

Features and traits of a good habitat:

  * Their home should be made out of some type of sturdy prismarine.
  * There should be only one or two entrances/exits as otherwise they will need to split their watch to several locations.
  * There should be at least one internal wall, the exact amount depends on the size of your enclosure. Without these, guardians can feel exposed and unsafe, especially hatchlings.
  * One or more sea lanterns. These lights, along with conduits, can evokes a feeling of calm and safety in guardians. Although conduits are potentially dangerous, due to the fact that, if activated, they will target our favorite scaly friends.
  * Several sponges for them to lay eggs and sleep in. Make sure the sponges are already damp before placing them in the enclosure. If you wish, you can also give them kelp and seagrass for this purpose as well, although they may eat it.
  * The following is optional if you don't have elder guardians, although still a good choice. Gold should be given to your guardians. You should place all of it in one spot if they do not. The amount of gold should about 2 cubic meters per elder guardian or 0.1 to 0.2 per regular guardian. If you give it in small amounts, put it somewhere where it will not be dragged away by the waves.
  * There should be a pillar of some sort. This will likely only be needed if your guardians are not already tamed, as its purpose to negate their beam attacks. For those who are not aware of this method, one can swim around a pillar to repeatedly interrupt the charging of a guardians beam and therefore be safe from their main means of attack.
  * It should either be close to a place where prayer occurs often or you should have such a place with a reasonable distance.



**Diet**

Guardians mainly eat cod and salmon, although they should also be given kelp or sea weed _(_ _colloquially known as seagrass)_ and may require particular rock salts _(such as potassium salts)_ or turtle shells to properly form their scales and horns.

Seagrass is cheaper than kelp, but less nutritionally dense. They should be fed at least some kelp, as otherwise they could suffer from weak cartilage or blood clotting from the lack of vitamin K.

Their feeding ratios should be as follows:

Cod, Salmon, or other fish: 40 to 60%

Seagrass or Kelp: 30 to 40%

Turtle Shells / Rock Salts: 0 to 10%

The last is heavily dependent on whether they are receiving these nutrients from other sources.

**Taming**

How long a guardian takes to tame can vary from about a few days to a few months.

Until your guardians are tamed, only carry them in containers that are made of a sturdy material and can keep you safe from their beams.

Taming consists mainly of getting them used to your presence and making them associate you with food and gold.

Sit near _(though preferably not in)_ your guardians' enclosure and talk calmly to them for about half an hour today to get them used to your voice and scent.

It is also useful to say a particular phrase whenever you feed your guardians. This phrase should be something you would not usually say, such as 'Lime top' or 'The sea calls.'

After several uses of the phrase, whenever you need your guardians to come to you, you can simply repeat it.

After your guardians no longer flee from you nor attempt to attack you, let them take food or gold from the palm of your hand.


End file.
